


stirring in cinnamon

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Bobbi keeps sneezing. Jemma's trying to find out why.





	stirring in cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: "Is that a new perfume?"

ACHOO.

Bobbi sniffled. It'd been the third time she'd sneezed within the last two minutes, and while she would normally chalk it up to allergies, dust mites, or Hunter's horrible cologne, it was the middle of the winter and said mercenary was nowhere to be found.

In fact, Jemma was the only other soul in the kitchen. Bobbi smiled, watching her girlfriend hum. There it was again: pervasive cinnamon that had Bobbi's nose tingling, scrunching tight --

"ACHOO!"

"You're sneezing an awful lot," Jemma put a hand on Bobbi's forehead, frown deepening at no sign of fever. "Are you sure you're alright?" Bobbi sniffed the air, whining when she lost the trail. How was she supposed to explain something she couldn't name? Fuck, her nose was going to --

"ACHOO!" Was she sneezing more around Jemma? Tentatively, Bobbi sniffed her girlfriend's personal space. Cinnamon immediately assaulted her senses, and the faint burning in her nostrils was familiar. Weird. "Jem?"

"Yes?"

"'Is that a new -- ACHOO! -- new perfume?" It would certainly explain a lot.

Jemma preened. "It is. Daisy and I found it last week, what do you think?"

Bobbi sneezed again, regretful. "I think we're gonna have to get rid of it."


End file.
